The Parent trap
by Lost Witch
Summary: A Charmed version of the great classical movie “The Parent trap”
1. Faith Halliwell

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed and any character that you have seen on the show. I don't own The Parent trap either. I just borrowed the characters and idea to write my Charmed version of the great classical movie "The Parent trap".

The story will have 7 chapters and they are already written. I just need to make some corrections before uploading them so expect an update at least every 2 days. And one last thing, English is not my first language, I am doing my best so don't be too hard on the grammar.

The Parent trap

Chapter 1

Faith Halliwell

Faith closed the bathroom's door behind her and sighed heavily. It was even worse than she had expected. And to think that this was supposed to be her best vacation ever. She was in New York City for 3 weeks, for a summer session at a highly praised Martial Arts School. Her mother, who had lived in New York for a short time before her birth, had taken course with the owner of the school, Sensi Hoshimoto, and wanted her daughter to study with him as well. Faith was taking Martial Arts course for many years now, not that she really liked it so much, although it is very useful when you are a witch and have to fight demons, warlocks and many other evils creatures. The good thing about those courses was that she met Danielle, her best friend in the whole world. And Danielle was supposed to be here with her but unfortunately she broke her leg 2 days ago and had to cancel. Faith begged her mother to canceled her session too but Phoebe refused to even listen to her.

Her plane from San Francisco was delayed so she arrived late at school and had to deal with an angry receptionist. When she finally got to her room, that she was sharing with 5 others girls, she found out that she was sharing it with 2 pests. Nadine and Maria were taking the course for the second time and were really proud of it. They had chosen the best beds, made a list for the bathroom utilization in the morning and rules for the room. They explained the functioning of the school, like she was too stupid to have read it by herself, and whispered in her back about her capabilities of following the course. After half an hour she already had enough of them, that's why she was in the bathroom. She was also sharing the room with 2 Chinese girls who after a short smile, had gone back to their conversation, in Chinese! The last girl was still not there, and Faith felt sorry for her thinking of the welcoming she would get by the receptionist.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, trying to ignore the pounding on the door and Nadine telling her that her maximum allowed time in the bathroom was over. She was tall which must be coming from her father because her mom and aunts were all pretty short. Her dark brown eyes on the other hand were coming from her mother. She had long, straight hair that she had dyed blond recently. She was looking like a normal 16 years old teenager. After a last look in the mirror she opened the door.


	2. Amanda Turner

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed and any character that you have seen on the show. I don't own The Parent trap either. I just borrowed the characters and idea to write my Charmed version of the great classical movie "The Parent trap".

A big thanks to my 3 reviewers. I hope you will love that chapter too.

To Siamese: Wow, I can't believe someone is remembering me after so long. Yes I will finish my old story. I had lost my notebook where I kept all details and ideas for my fan fictions but I found it last month. I have another unfinished story (not posted yet) that I might finish first since I only have 3 chapters to write for it.

The Parent trap

Chapter 2

Amanda Turner

Amanda wasn't really happy either. First she was not supposed to be here. She was supposed to spend the summer traveling with her father, to make up for the last few months when he had been working like crazy. A part of that work had been to defend Sensi Hoshimoto in a tricky legal case. The 2 men had a lot of respect for each other and had stayed in contact since then. Amanda had met him a couple of time and the old Sensi had been very impressed by Amanda knowledge about Martial Arts so when he got a last minute cancellation, he immediately thought of her. She didn't want to come, but her father had been categorical, this was not an offer that they could refused without greatly insulting Sensi Hoshimoto, and it was only for 3 weeks so they will have the rest of the summer to travel.

Secondly she had to take the plane! Since she had so short time to prepare and get to New York, the old Sensi had taken care of her plane ticket and even send a car to take her to the airport. So instead of taking 2 minutes to shimmer to New York she had to waste hours on a plane.

And to make everything even worse 2 of her roommates were crazy. One was pounding on the bathroom door's repeating endlessly something about following the rules while the other was looking at her with open mouth, like she was seeing a ghost. 2 others girls were sitting in one bed and speaking to each other in Chinese, oblivious about anyone else in the room. Fighting the urge to turn around and shimmer back to New Mexico, she entered the room and after finding her bed she quickly emptied her bag. The pounding stopped and the bathroom door opened. Amanda turned around hoping that the girl in the bathroom will be more normal.


	3. Face to face

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed and any character that you have seen on the show. I don't own The Parent trap either. I just borrowed the characters and idea to write my Charmed version of the great classical movie "The Parent trap".

Thanks again to my reviewers for taking the time to make a review. I know we don't always have the time for it, but it's really nice to know that people are reading and liking your story.

The Parent trap

Chapter 3

Face to Face

Faith came out of the bathroom and stopped, stupefied. The girl before her was her exact copy, with the exception of her hair that was shoulders length and permed. Amanda was staring at Faith too, with the same look of intense stupefaction. Nadine and Maria, unable to talk for once, were looking at them with big eyes. Even the 2 Chinese girls, alerted by the sudden silence were looking at them.

Faith came out of it first.

" Wow! I know we are all supposed to have a double but I sure never thought that I would met mine."

"Me neither!" said Amanda laughing, "I'm Amanda Turner."

"And I am Faith Halliwell."

The tension in the room disappeared. The Chinese girls got back to their conversation; Nadine and Maria started to explain the rules again to a less than interested Amanda. Luckily for her, the dinnertime came soon and the girls headed for the dinner room. After the dinner Sensi Hoshimoto talked to his students. He explained how the session works, the first day he would watch them to determine their forces and weakness, then they would receive their personalized program for the session. He also told them to sleep early since they were awaited at 6h30 Am for the first training of the day. Faith and Amanda tried to talk before sleeping but Nadine quickly reminded them that keeping quiet after the light were closed, was one of the room's rules.

The morning came fast; the girls woke up at 5h45 and had to race to be ready for their first training. Half asleep the 36 girls of the summer session took place before Sensi Hoshimoto in one of the training room. Two by two they trained for 2 hours before being allow to stop one hour for the breakfast. The day continued like that, 2 hours of training and 1 hour break for lunch, collation or dinner. After the dinner the girls were finally free but exhausted. This time Amanda and Faith were able to talk a little before falling asleep, just enough to tell the other about their family and where they leaved.

The next morning the girls got their personalized program. Faith and Amanda found out that they were together most of the time. They were both in the expert class much to Nadine and Maria's disappointment. Sensi Hoshimoto set them together to train and Amanda was surprised by Faith strength. She knew that being part demon she was stronger than the usual teenager but apparently Faith had her own strength. Faith was also surprised, she was usually beating human opponent easily since she was so used to fight with magical being but Amanda was so strong that she had trouble keeping up.

The first half of the session went very fast. Sensi Hoshimoto and his team of trainers were very good and both girls were learning new moves and becoming stronger. They were finally really happy to be at the school. They had become good friends and were spending their free time together away from their room. They had found a place in the little park behind the school and were going there for a couple of hour after dinner every day. Some other girls were going in the park too but Faith and Amanda were staying alone together most of the time, talking about their life, their family and mostly about boys.

That evening, Faith and Amanda were returning to their room for the night. Nadine and Maria were a few stairs above them when Nadine missed a stair and started to fall, Maria paralyzed could only watch her. Amanda run up the stairs to catch her and Faith quickly raised her hand freezing everyone in the stairs. Everyone but Amanda who continuing her race, caught Nadine and stabilized her on the stair before noticing that the girl was frozen. She turned around and looked at Faith.

"You are a witch!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Before they could say another word, they heard a door open upstairs. After exchanging a short glance, Amanda turned around and put her hands on Nadine as Faith unfroze her and Maria.

"Oh watch out Nadine, you could of hurt yourself." Said Amanda.

"Huh, how did you get here so fast" Asked Maria surprised.

"I acted instead of freaking out." Amanda answered shortly.

Maria blushed and decided that it was in her best interest to drop the subject. Silently the 4 girls kept going up the stairs until their floor. Faith and Amanda were dying to talk about what happened but they knew they couldn't talk about magic in front of the others.

Author notes: I have been very vague about martial arts because I don't know much about them. If something doesn't make sense, well now you know why. ;)


	4. Sisters

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed and any character that you have seen on the show. I don't own The Parent trap either. I just borrowed the characters and idea to write my Charmed version of the great classical movie "The Parent trap".

Here is the next chapter. Only 3 more after that one.

The Parent trap

Chapter 4

Sisters

When they were finally sure that their 4 roommate were asleep, Amanda got out of her bed and retrieved Faith in hers.

"Are you thinking the same thing that I think?" asked Amanda, careful to keep her voice down.

"Yes, it's a strange coincidence that we are both witches." Answered Faith in the same voice.

They look at each other, a little afraid suddenly to tell what they were really starting to think.

"What's your birthday?" asked Faith finally.

"April 16th." Amanda answered.

"So we are both witches, we look absolutely alike and we were born the same day too." Summarized Faith.

"And you leave with your mom while I leave with my dad." Added Amanda.

"But that can't be true! Why would our parents kept us apart like that?" Said Faith.

"I don't know," Answered Amanda thoughtfully, "but it's true, we are sisters."

"Twin sisters." Corrected Faith.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, slowly processing the info.

"What powers do you have?" Asked Faith.

"Telekinesis." Amanda started to say.

"It's like aunt Prue," explained Faith interrupting her, "Aunt Piper has freezing like me."

"I can also transform any magical weapons thrown by demons or warlocks into something harmless like flowers or feathers." Added Amanda, smiling at the thought of her father the first time she used that power instead of telekinesis in one of their training session, and she must had looked as dumbfounded as him.

"That's another of aunt Piper powers. My second power is premonition; it's one of mom powers. And I so hope that my last power will be astral projection like aunt Prue, it's so cool to be at 2 places at the same time. Mom said that it took years for aunt Prue to be able to control her 2 bodies at the same time."

"You are right it looks like a great power." Said Amanda. After a moment of silence she added, " Oh and from dad side I can shimmer and throw energy ball. What demonic power do you have?"

But Faith didn't answer, she had fallen asleep. Amanda smiled and got back to her own bed. The thought of shimmering home and confronting her father crossed her mind but she decided against it. Partly because she was really tired and ready to fall asleep, but mostly because of Faith, she was not alone anymore and Faith and her needed to decide what to do together.

The next few days, they were both very distracted in their training lessons, even getting a reprimand by one of their trainer. They knew they had to focus on their training but they had so many things to discuss together and so little free time to do it. Finally after many guessed as to why they had been separated, none really making sense, they decided to drop that matter, after all they had every intention to get the truth out of their parents. So they concentrated on the how and when to actually confront them. After a few discussions, they decided it was better to get their parents in the same room and confront them together. That being decided they were able to better focused on their training.

Their plan was to each get back to their home, then Faith would tell her mother that she had won a price at the Summer session; 2 days in a spa for 3 at New Mexico. It was actually a price that Amanda had won at her High School. Phoebe loved to travel so she wouldn't refuse the trip and quality time with her daughter. Of course Faith would have offered the 3rd place to a friend leaving in New Mexico and they would have to take her at her home on their way to the spa. Amanda would make sure that Cole was home at that time and there they would be able to confront them together.

2 days before the end of the session, Amanda got an idea. Instead of going home, they could switch place so that each other can meet the other parent before the confrontation. Faith loved the idea.

"But how can we do it? Our hairs are different." She objected.

"We can dye and perm your hair here before leaving." Answered Amanda.

"No way, no offence but I like my hairs like they are." Quickly said Faith. "Beside mom would never fall for that, I have been nagging her for 2 years to dye my hair."

"Maybe we can write a spell to change our hairs for a few days?" Offered Amanda.

"A spell! Of course! I have the perfect spell for us." Exclaimed Faith with enthusiasm.


	5. The switch

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed and any character that you have seen on the show. I don't own The Parent trap either. I just borrowed the characters and idea to write my Charmed version of the great classical movie "The Parent trap".

Thanks again to my reviewers. I hope you will like this chapter.

The Parent trap

Chapter 5

The switch

Faith left the New Mexico airport in a taxi. Cole was working at the court and couldn't come to get her at the airport. She preferred that finally as it would leave her time to visit the house before meeting her father. She got out of the taxi and paid the driver before looking at the house. The house was much smaller than the manor but seems really nice and cozy. After a small sigh she turned the key and opened the door.

"Hello stranger!" greeted her a tall man. It was Cole, her father, she recognized him from a picture that Amanda had shown her.

He took her in his arms and Faith hugged him hard, never wanting to let him go.

"Hey don't strangle me!" he said laughing.

"Oh sorry!" she said releasing him, "It's the surprise." Seeing him raising an eyebrow she quickly added, "I thought you were working."

"Adjourned again, " he said winking. "What do you think of homemade lasagna for dinner?

"Sound good." She answered quickly, unsure if her father could really cook, " I'll go unpack before that."

She needed to be alone for a little while. She quickly found Amanda's room, the sisters had spent the last 2 evenings drawing plans of their respective house and looking at picture of all the people of the family. Faith had the easiest part and yet she was a nervous wreck before they split at the airport while Amanda was so calm that it was annoying. Faith explored her sisters room, she was lucky to have her room for herself, Faith had to share it with her cousin Melinda. She was about to start unpacking when Cole called her for the dinner. She followed the smell to the kitchen and start to eat her lasagna.

xxxxx

In San Francisco, Amanda got out of the plane and immediately recognized aunt Piper who had come to get her. She hugged her and followed her to her van in the parking. The talked all the way home, mostly Piper giving the last news and questioning her about her training session. When they arrived home, Amanda stared at the manor, amazed by how big and beautiful it was.

They got out of the van and carried Faith bags towered the house when the door opened and aunt Prue got out in a hurry.

"Hi sweaty," she said hugging her niece rapidly, "surprised assignment, got to go now, Piper I can't get Wyatt from school, sorry." Prue shot an apologizing look at her sister before getting in her car and storming away.

Piper sighed and turned back to her van. Soon Amanda was alone in front of the big house. She laughed, Faith was right, there was never a dull moment at the manor. After a short sigh, Amanda opened the door.

"Did you forgot something Prue?" asked Phoebe coming out of the kitchen.

"It's me mom." Said Amanda.

"Oh baby, finally you are back,» said Phoebe running to hug her, "I missed you so much."

"Me too mom, you have no idea." Said Amanda hugging her mom back very tightly. It felt so good; she wanted to stay that way forever. She barely noticed that the timer bell of the oven was

ringing.

"I wouldn't mind staying that way but Piper will kill me if I burn the special dinner that she prepared for you." Said Phoebe laughing.

Amanda released her mother and laughed as Phoebe run to the kitchen. They were going to wait for Piper return to eat but she really didn't mind, she had eaten in the plane. She looked around her for a moment then stopped at the big stairs trying to remember where was Faith room's. She was still thinking when Phoebe got back from the kitchen.

"Let's go unpack your bags." Said Phoebe reaching out for one of the bags. As soon as she touched it she was thrown into a premonition.

xxxxx

After the dinner Cole and Faith did the dishes together talking about her time in New York.

"So when are you going to be ready to go for our vacation?" asked Cole when they were finished.

"Vacation?" said Faith surprised.

"Don't tell me you forgot about us traveling to Europe this summer?" said Cole.

"Huh, of course not, but I just got home so I thought we could stay here a little." She invented quickly, cursing her twin for forgetting to tell her about that travel.

"Oh yeah, no problem," said Cole, "we will shimmer there when you are ready."

"Shimmer?" repeated Faith staring at him.

"Of course we will shimmer," laughed Cole, "don't tell me you have become such a fan of plane now."

Shocked Faith turned around and stormed out of the house much to Cole surprise.

xxxxx

From Faith explanations, Amanda knew that Phoebe was having a premonition but she didn't know what to do. Uneasy she waited for her mother to come out of it. Phoebe opened her eyes and looked at her daughter incredulously.

"Amanda?" she asked with emotion.

"Yes mom." Amanda answered in a hoarse voice.

"Oh my Amanda!" said Phoebe tears in her eyes as she brought her daughter in a big hug.

They stayed that way for a long while, both crying of joy then Phoebe reluctantly broke the contact.

"You met at the summer session right." She asked her daughter who nodded in approval. " But where is Faith now?"

"She is meeting dad at New Mexico." Answered Amanda.

"Oh no!" said Phoebe as her smile felt down, " Faith has no idea that she is part demon."

"Really? Why?" asked Amanda surprised.

"Long story," said Phoebe with a sigh, "but for now we need to get to Faith fast."

"Easy, I'll shimmer us there right away." Said Amanda taking her mother hand.

Author notes: Melinda is 14 years old and Wyatt is 7. They are the children of Piper and Leo.


	6. Double trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed and any character that you have seen on the show. I don't own The Parent trap either. I just borrowed the characters and idea to write my Charmed version of the great classical movie "The Parent trap".

Only one chapter left after this one. And here I have a dilemma; should I post the last chapter tomorrow or should I wait after Christmas?

The Parent trap

Chapter 6

Double trouble

"Huh huh!" mumbled Amanda through her teeth

They were still in the manor in San Francisco and she was looking at her mother with an anxious look.

"If Faith doesn't know that she is part demon then her demonic powers must be blocked someway right?" She asked.

"Yes, they are bound." Answered Phoebe nervously, "but why don't you shimmer us to your home."

"Because I can't. I am in Faith's body."

"What? Why in earth did you switch bodies, you are identical twins? Asked Phoebe.

"My hair is brown, permed and shorter." Explained Amanda, "I wanted to write a spell to modify the appearance of our hair but Faith knew the spell to switch bodies so we used it instead. She said you wrote it and used it for you and aunt Prue a couple of years ago."

"Yeah, but apparently she forgot about all the troubles we had because of this spell." Said Phoebe annoyed. She was trying to find the fastest way to reach Faith when she noticed that Amanda was speaking.

"I can use the phone to call dad." She was saying.

"Of course go for it." She said nervously. For a short moment she stopped thinking about Faith and realized that after all those years, she would see Cole again. Her heart started pounding in her chest as Amanda dialed Cole's cell phone.

"Hi Dad, are you home?" she quickly asked.

"Amanda? Of course I am home, you are the one who stormed away 5 minutes ago. And you better have a good explanation for that young lady." Said Cole irritated.

"Oh no," she said, "she left." She added for Phoebe.

"What?" asked Cole confused.

"Dad, it wasn't me, I am at the manor with mom. Can you come fast?" She asked.

Once second later, Cole Turner appeared in the manor. He looked at the blond girl in front of him and frowned.

"Amanda?" he asked incredulous.

"In Faith's body." She answered.

"So it was Faith in New Mexico." Stated Cole, "but that doesn't explained why she stormed away like that."

"Oh well," started Amanda hesitantly, "it's probably because she huh, she didn't knew she was part demon."

"What?" said Cole astonished, then turning to Phoebe, "you said you wanted to bind her demonic power, not lie to her about who she was."

"It has never been my intention." Protested Phoebe, "I was going to tell her when she turned 12, but something happened."

"Yeah right!" snorted Cole.

"It's the truth Cole!" said Phoebe getting annoyed, "A couple of weeks before her birthday, Faith woke up in the middle of the night screaming. It was a premonition about a demon attacking and killing Justin, a boy from her school that she liked very very much. Unfortunately we didn't make it there in time to save him. She was crushed and full of hatred for demons. I couldn't possibly add to her pain by telling her that she was part demon."

"It was 4 years ago Phoebe, what stopped you from telling her after that?" asked Cole bitterly.

"Enough!" ordered Amanda.

Phoebe was startled, Amanda has sounded exactly like Piper when Prue and her were arguing to no end.

"You will have all the time to argue later, can I remind you that Faith is God knows where, confused and certainly very mad. And to make it worse, she is in my body with demonic power that she can't control."

"She is right," said Cole, "we need to get to her fast."

"Before she makes something really bad" completed Phoebe alarmed.

"Let's go back to my house." Said Cole trying to take Phoebe and Amanda hands.

"No," said Amanda, "I don't think she stayed in New Mexico. She might not know how to use my power, but since she was confused she must have wanted to be somewhere she feel safe and it should have been enough for her to shimmer to that place."

"Right," agreed Cole, "Phoebe, does she have a special place where she likes to go, where she would feel safe?"

"Yes, I think I know where she is. Let's go" Phoebe said reaching for her purse.

Phoebe and Amanda were right. After leaving Cole's house, Faith had run and run until she couldn't breath anymore, then she had sat down on the ground and cried. A few people tried to talk to her but she completely ignored them. After a few minutes she stood up and started to walk. She was so confused; she had no idea what to do or where to go. If she was in San Francisco she would go to the cemetery on Justin graves, where she always go when she is feeling down. Before she could understand what was happening she found herself standing in front of Justin graves. She had just shimmered, she realized furious. She heard a noise behind her so she turned around. It was the door of a mausoleum nearby, a boy, around her age where getting out, he was walking strangely and had a stupid smile on his face. Faith felt her blood boiling when she realized that the boy had hidden in the mausoleum to take drugs.

"You lowlife scum! Can you at least have respect for dead people?"

"Mind your own business babe." Answered the boy as he continued to walk away.

Faith raised her hands to freeze him and the boy went flying against the mausoleum. Surprised, Faith looked at her hands before remembering that she was in Amanda's body. The boy stood up slowly groaning with pain.

"How did you do this, you crazy bitch?" he said with a dirty look.

Angry, Faith slammed him against the mausoleum again. An energy ball appeared in her hand and she was about to throw it at the now unconscious boy.

"No Faith!" screamed Amanda.

Amanda, followed by Cole and Phoebe were just arriving. Phoebe wanted to run to her daughter but Cole put his hand on her arm and told her that if someone could reach Faith right now, it was Amanda.

"Why not?" asked Faith sarcastically, "I am a demon right? And demons kill people."

"No, evil demons kill people but you and I, we are not evil, and neither is dad."

"Demons are evil!" screamed Faith.

"We are only part demon Faith, and we are also good witches." Explained Amanda.

"And what about him? Is he part witch too?" she asked looking at Cole, with disdain.

"No, but he is half human." Answered Amanda.

The boy moved, starting to regain consciousness. Faith turned to look at him.

"Faith, don't do this." Warned Phoebe, unable to stay quiet anymore.

"Don't tell me what to do!" screamed Faith shooting an angry looks at her mother, "you lied to me my entire life, I hate you and I don't want to see you ever again."

Tears flooded Phoebe eyes, she felt crushed but didn't dare to speak again. Cole placed his arm around her to comfort her.

"That's not true," said Amanda, "you love mom, that's why it hurt so much."

"So now you are taking their side? They lied to you too and they kept us apart. Have you already forgotten that?"

"No, I am still mad at them and I am not going to cut them any slack, they owe us a lot of explanation and I intend to get it. But I don't hate them" Explained Amanda calmly.

Faith didn't know what to do. She wanted to believe Amanda, to go home and listen to her parents' explanations. But she was feeling this huge rage inside of her, almost consuming her. She was still pondering what to do when she noticed that the boy now completely conscious was trying to get away. The energy ball reappeared in her hand. Amanda froze the boy then reached out and caught her sister's arm.

"You know what?" she said now angry, "you want to be evil, fine! But I am not evil, I have never been and there is no way I will let you used my body and my power to do evil. So give me my body back first."

Phoebe alarmed wanted to go to Faith but Cole hold on to her firmly. Faith, surprised by Amanda sudden outburst and more confuse than ever, slowly agreed and they both said the spell to switch their body back. A faint glow circled the twins and Faith now in her own body collapsed on the ground, crying, as she realized what she could have done. Amanda touched her and shimmer them home after a look at her father.

Cole walked to the frozen boy and transport him inside the mausoleum, then him and Phoebe walked back to her car with a little stop to tell the cemetery guardian that they heard strange noise from that mausoleum. Even if the boy told what he saw, everybody will think that he hallucinated because of the drugs.

"How did you know switching body back would work?" asked Phoebe getting in the car.

"I didn't." said Cole smiling, "but at least in her body she would have been less dangerous. However I think I know why it worked. Demonic powers are feeding on rage, the more mad you are, the more you feel the urge to used them and the harder it is to think clearly. Faith was not used to this so she was completely overwhelm by the powers. "

Phoebe parked the car in front of the manor and looked at Cole. They both knew that they had a rough time ahead of them. With a weak smile, Phoebe held her hand to Cole, who took it then shimmered them to his house for the confrontation with their daughters.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed and any character that you have seen on the show. I don't own The Parent trap either. I just borrowed the characters and idea to write my Charmed version of the great classical movie "The Parent trap".

Ok I feel so bad here, I was absolutely sure that I had posted the last chapter of The Parent trap back in December. Obviously I was wrong and I really sorry for that. So here it is, hope you will like it.

And a special note for those of you who were reading my other story "I don't remember", I am currently working on it so you can expect new chapters soon, well by soon I mean in April since I will be out of internet for around 2 weeks… not sure how I will survive that lol.

The Parent trap

Chapter 7

The truth and all the truth

Faith and Amanda were sitting on the couch in the living room. Amanda had her arm around Faith and was comforting her in a low voice. Faith was nodding every now and then. Her eyes were still wet but she had stopped crying noticed Phoebe, when Cole and her shimmered in. Sensing their presence, the twins turned their head to look at them.

"We are ready for your explanation." Stated Amanda, after exchanging a look with Faith.

"And we are here to give you that explanation." Said Cole as they take a seat in front of their daughters.

"Except that I have no idea where to start." Said Phoebe.

"Huh" started Faith weakly, "how about starting about when you met, I can't understand how you, a witch, ended up with a demon. I mean this is totally against the rules." Her voice had become stronger as she talks.

Phoebe and Cole exchanged a glance then Phoebe sighed deeply and started to explain.

"My sisters and I didn't grew up with our power, we had no idea we were witches until one year after Gram's death. She died when I was 20. At that time, I wasn't getting along with my sisters, especially Prue, so after Gram's funeral, I left for New York. I got from one work to another for a while, until I got a job as receptionist for a lawyer cabinet. That's were I met Cole. We started to date and slowly fell in love with each other. After a few months, I found out that I was pregnant. I told Cole and, well, he didn't look too happy about it. Then he told me he had to leave for a few days for his job. He would take that time to digest the news and we would talk when he gets back. 10 days passed without even a phone call from him. I thought the idea of a baby had scared him away so I moved back to San Francisco."

"So you abandoned her and us then?" asked Faith outraged.

"No." Said Cole, "When I met Phoebe, I was still working for the evil side. I don't know how she did it, but she reached something in me that I thought was long gone; my humanity. I was in love with Phoebe and I didn't want to be evil anymore, I wanted to be good for her. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with her when she hit me with the baby news. I didn't know how to react. I never intended to tell Phoebe about my being half demon, but with a child, who would inherit some of my powers, I knew I would have to tell her one day and it was scaring me.

I really had to go away too, but it was in the Underworld for my job as a demon, and it took much longer than I thought. When I got back, Phoebe was gone. I knew she was from California but it took me a little while to find her, organize my transfer to a San Francisco lawyer cabinet and get an apartment. Then I rang on her door and asked her to marry me. But she refused, saying it was too soon for us, we needed more time to know each other so we got back to dating."

"Actually it broke my heart to refuse his proposal." Continued Phoebe, "When I got back from New York, I told Prue and Piper about my pregnancy. Prue lectured me a little, but both of them were behind me and ready to help me with my baby. We went to the attic to check out our old baby stuff. While we were there I found the Book of Shadow and read the first page aloud, unknowingly unbinding our powers. We started to get attack by warlocks. I had to stay at the manor to be safe and to keep everyone, including Cole, safe. Months passed and Cole and I were getting closer and closer, and I was even thinking about telling him the truth. Then a month before your birth, our secrets came out when we were attack by a warlock while we were alone in the manor. If Cole was surprised to find out that I was a witch, I was completely taken aback. I refused to listen to anything he had to say. Prue was even madder, threatening to vanquish him if he ever comes near me or my children. Cole didn't quite listen and he kept trying to talk to me, even helping us saving innocents every time he could.

Then the day of your birth, Prue and Piper were trying to help an innocent downstairs while I was resting on my bed. I heard noise and our innocent screaming so I went downstairs to find Prue and Piper unconscious and the innocent trembling on her chair. She said that the warlock that was after her did that. I got a contraction so I sat down next to Prue on the couch. I must have touched her because I was then thrown in a premonition. Our innocent was a demon. She stood up and walked toward me. I think you 2 might have sensed the danger because suddenly she was thrown back in her chair and frozen. I took my cell phone and called Cole who shimmered in as she unfroze.."

"I recognized her immediately." Continued Cole, "she was a Loorish demon named Kayrma. Loorish demons prey on humans who have been impregnated by demon. They steal the babies to raise them as their own and erase the mothers' memories. I had given a protective amulet to Phoebe but she had removed it after finding out I was a demon. I killed Kayrma with an energy ball then we checked on Prue and Piper. They had been drugged and wouldn't wake up before at least a couple of hours. Phoebe's contractions were getting closer and closer. Going to the hospital were impossible since you were using your powers left and right. Faith freezing power was still weak so it was barely slowing me down, however it would have work on a human. So I was the only one able to help Phoebe gave birth to you."

"What Cole isn't saying here," interrupted Phoebe, " is that he had been reading everything about childbirth since I was pregnant so he knew exactly what to do. I was so nervous but he stayed calm all the time. When Prue and Piper wake up, they bound your powers and took us to the hospital to make sure everything was all right. Even after the births, Cole was taking very good care of you, coming at the manor every day to see you.

"You weren't afraid of aunt Prue?" asked Faith, "I wouldn't want to be on her bad side, she is very powerful."

"Not really,» said Cole smiling, "the Charmed One were still fairly new to magic then, they were mostly attack by warlock, wanting to steal their powers. They had a lot to learn and needed time to develop their powers. Beside you were my daughters and I was not going to give up on you.

"After that, I decided to give Cole another chance." Said Phoebe, "I was still in love with him and I knew he was also loving me. So we all moved in the manor. And Cole became a great help in our fight against evil. He had what we were missing, experience and knowledge of the Underworld. We were not always agreeing on everything but overall everything was great. We finally got married a couple of weeks before your first birthday."

"So why didn't you stay together if everything was great?" asked Amanda.

"We are getting there." Answered Phoebe with a sad smile. "We had all agreed to keep your powers bound until you were 5 years old. It was easier for us and safer for you since demons and warlocks were not sensing you. When you turned 5, we unbound your powers and you, Faith got your power of freezing while you, Amanda got telekinesis .It was a little hectic for a while, but you were old enough to understand that you had to keep the secret about your powers.

Then you turned 6. I knew demons were getting their powers around that age and that was scaring me. I talked about it with my sisters and I found out that they had already thought of a solution. They had written a Power of 3 spells to bind your demonic powers without affecting your witch powers. I thought it was a great idea, binding your demonic powers for a few more years, until you were old enough to understand the difference between good and evil. I believed it would give you more chance to stay on the good side, but Cole didn't see it that way. He was absolutely against it, binding your power could only make you more incline to evil. We tried to talk about it, but we always ended up arguing and fighting. That was not getting us anywhere. Then one day while you were playing in the living room, a fireball appeared in your hand Faith, you were surprised so you shook you hand and almost threw the fireball at the curtain. Luckily Piper was there and froze it before it hit the curtain."

"I never knew about that!" Said Cole frowning, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Because after that, I decided to go on with the spell right away. So Prue, Piper and me started to recite the spell to bind your demonic powers and Cole walked in before we had the time to finished. He was absolutely mad."

"To say the least." Continued Cole with a sigh, "Phoebe and I got in a huge fight. I wasn't thinking clearly, I was hurt and I was feeling betrayed. I said harsh things to Phoebe, things that I was not even thinking."

"I said terrible things to you too, and I wasn't thinking them either." Said Phoebe.

"Finally Phoebe got enough, she said she was going to bed then she threw me my pillow telling me to sleep on the couch. I didn't have much sleep that night but I had a lot of time to think. I knew that there was no coming back, we would never agree on your powers and staying together would just mean arguing and fighting all the time. That was not the life I wanted for you. But I couldn't just go away and let Phoebe bound your powers. If she was wrong and I was right then you 2 would be lost. And it was the same thing if I took both of you with me. The only solution at that time was to leave with one of you and to let the other one with Phoebe."

"I can't believe that you agreed with that mom!" said Faith astonished.

"At first I didn't even want to hear about it." Answered Phoebe, sadly. "I tried and tried to find another solution, without any luck. I knew we couldn't keep leaving like that, and even if it was breaking my heart, I was starting to see Cole's point. Finally I decided that the best thing I could do for your safety was to go on with Cole's plan. Before leaving he gave me this," she said showing the pendant around her neck; once opened they could see 2 little crystals inside. "As long as the crystals stayed clear, I knew that Cole and Amanda were on the good side."

"And I had one for Faith." Said Cole taking the crystal from his pocket. "We had decided to stay away until your 18th birthday, unless the crystal became dark."

"So what, did you put our name in a hat to decide who was going with who?" asked Faith.

"No." Said Cole after exchanging a look with Phoebe, " I said I was taking Amanda and letting you with your mother."

"Oh." Said Faith in a hoarse voice, trying hard not to cry.

Cole stood up and went to sit next to her. Taking her face in his hands he forced her too look at him.

"I didn't let you with your mother because I loved Amanda more than you. I loved you both the same way, and I still do. It was only because of your power. I am not immune to freezing and it would have been too dangerous to take you with me. You need to believe me on that."

Faith looked at him in the eyes for a few minutes, then she threw her hands around her father and holds him tight.

"Are you going to unbind my demonic powers now? She asked turning to Phoebe.

"Yes, but we have to go to the manor for that, we need Prue and Piper." Answered Phoebe.

"Is this what you want? To have them unbound?" questioned Cole.

"I don't know." Said Faith, "it's kind of scare me. Would you be mad if I keep them bound?" she asked unsure."

"Not at all." Cole reassured her, "it's your decision. And you know, you don't have to take a final decision today."

"Cole is right." Added Phoebe, "You take your time to get used to all of this and whenever you want your demonic powers, you just tell me."

"Thanks." She said, relieved. "I have one more question, why don't we remember being together? We were 6 years old, we should have had at least some memories."

"We used a spell to alter your memory. We thought it would be easier on you if you didn't remember your twin and your other parent." Answered Phoebe.

"Are you ok Amanda?" asked Cole noticing how quiet and thoughtful she was.

"You were both wrong." Answered Amanda. "And I missed 10 years with my mom and twin because of that."

"What?" Cole and Phoebe asked, confused.

"Binding our demonic powers or not didn't matter. We are good because we were raised with love. LOVE, the strongest power of all, the one that turned good an evil demon. How could you 2 forget about that?" She explained.

"Because we are humans." Answered Phoebe, "We let our fears took the best of us and we made a lot of mistakes. I have often thought that if I had talked to Cole first, instead of my sisters, maybe it would of change everything."

"I felt like they were all ganging up on me. So I got on the defensive instead of trying to understand Phoebe's motivation." Added Cole. "And I am sorry for that."

"I am sorry too." Said Phoebe. "Can you forgive us?" she added looking at her daughters.

"I know you did what you thought was the best. I wish it could have been different but I am not angry at you anymore." Said Faith.

"I am sad but I am not angry either." Said Amanda.

"Well if nobody is angry, how about we go back to our vacation project?" Said Cole, "we had planned a trip to Europe this summer." He explained for Phoebe, "and we can take the plane Faith if you prefer."

"I think I better get used to shimmering." Answered Faith laughing.

"Well," said Phoebe disappointed, "I guess I will have to wait until you get back to spend some time with Amanda."

"The invitation was for you too." Said Cole grabbing her hand, unless you don't want to come."

"Oh! I can't refuse a vacation like that," said Phoebe blushing, "with my 2 daughters."

"And I remember how you used to love shimmering." Added Cole looking her in the eyes.

Faith and Amanda exchanged a smile. With a little luck, at the end of the vacation they would be a real family. And they would be there to help the luck if needed.

The End


End file.
